With the popularity and development of mobile terminals, there are more and more applications for mobile terminals. However, designs and detail deployments of many applications at the mobile terminals still follow conventional designs for personal computers.
The main difference between a mobile terminal and a personal computer is that the mobile terminal is smaller in size and is easier to carry. Accordingly, a screen of the mobile terminal such as a tablet or a smart phone is relatively small as compared with that of the personal computer. Even though there is a trend to design a big screen for the mobile terminal, the screen of the mobile terminal cannot match that of the personal computer. Therefore, a space of a screen for the mobile terminal is precious such that all applications designed for the mobile terminal try to make reasonable use of the screen of the mobile terminal. However, there are still a lot of applications that follow the design patterns for personal computers and cannot make progress in using the space of the screen of a mobile terminal.
The above drawback is more apparent in the design of a tab button. For example, a lot of applications have multiple tab buttons at their interfaces. Such multiple tab buttons occupy one line or multiple lines in the space and form a tab button bar. A user clicks the tab button for operation. However, as the screen of the mobile terminal is small and there is less display space, in order to reserve more space for a main interface in the small screen of the mobile terminal, the tab buttons are designed in small sizes. While the current mobile terminals often use touch screens as input devices, the tab buttons which are too small in size are disadvantageous for the user to click and choose an item. Thus, by using conventional designs for the tab buttons and the tab button bar, the user often cannot accurately click the tab button or cannot click a target tab button.